Forever and Always
by SJCI
Summary: She remembers clearly the words he spoke, that held such emotion, such promise, such love. **My first story. Be warned, you may need a tissue or two**


**Author's Note:**

After a long time of just reading many stories on here, I've decided to write one of my own stories for once. I'm not much of a writer, but this story has been in my head for awhile now and I figured I'd share with you all. Castle has quickly become one of my favorite shows and the relationship and dynamic between Beckett and Castle is amazing. This story is set a little in the future, and the base of the story is from the song _Forever and Always__ by Parachute. _I know it's a bit of a sad story, but I hope you all enjoy and maybe I'll be able to write some more happy Castle stories. Feel free to leave me a review or PM about how you liked it or if anything could use work.

**Disclaimer**: Castle is owned by ABC studios and AWM, and some of the words used in the story are lyrics from the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I take no credit and do not seek profit for either.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Today had been particularly hard, the team caught a case that involved the death of a mother and child. After the husband could not be found, he became the prime suspect. However, he was later found hanging in the family's vacation home. It seems the family was headed for some tough financial times and the wife was going to take the child and leave her husband. Unfortunately, the child ended up caught in the middle of the argument and the father's guilt must have overwhelmed him into committing suicide. Any case involving children is always difficult, especially when the child is the victim, so after finding the husband and finishing the paperwork, Captain Gates told the team to take the rest of the night off.

As the team was getting ready to go, Detective Beckett looked up,

"_Good work today guys. I know we could all use a little time after a day like today. See you tomorrow._"

As Beckett was ready to leave, she looked for Castle, wondering where he could've run off to now. She didn't have to look long though, as Castle came just around the corner with a funny look on his face.

"_C'mon Castle, you ready to go_?"

"_Actually, why don't you go ahead and head over to the loft and I'll be home shortly. You've had a long day and it's time for you to relax. Alexis just called and needs me to run something over to her real quick. It won't take me more than thirty minutes, an hour tops._"

Beckett smiled and laughed a little, "_Ok Castle, tell Alexis I said hello and I'll see you when you get home._"

* * *

It didn't take long for Detective Beckett to drive home. As she walked through the door, she paused a moment to smile at the fact that this was "home" now for her, for the two of them. She thinks to herself how lucky and far they've both come to get to this point. Three years of dancing around, then just a little over a year of dating, and now finally, they're engaged to be married in the summer.

Another smile crosses her face as she thinks back to December when he asked her. Their first Christmas together had been amazing, Kate was glad she was able to see the magic of the holiday after so many years of it being marred by her mother's death. But now, Castle had somehow managed to make the magic even greater when he surprised her with the proposal. That moment will forever be etched in her memory as one of the happiest of her life. She remembers clearly the words he spoke, that held such emotion, such promise, such love.

_"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. I know we're both scared, but where love is, fear won't tread. We are right where we both should be. We'll grow old together, forever and always. So please Kate, will you marry me?_"

As Kate puts her things away and gets out of her work clothes, she figures she'll shower and maybe get some dinner started for the two of them. And although she knows Castle loves cooking for the two of them, she also knows he secretly loves when she makes something special for the two of them.

* * *

Dinner takes a little longer than expected to finish and she looks at the clock, wondering what could be taking him. It's been almost 2 hours since she left the Precinct. It's now close to 9 PM, and she's sitting at the dinner table wondering why he hasn't at least called yet. She waits just a little while longer and after she didn't get an answer on his cell, decides she should call Alexis and see if maybe Castle got sidetracked. Kate grabs the house phone and only has to wait a moment before Alexis answers,

_"Hey Alexis, it's Kate. I know you called your father earlier and I was just wondering if he's still with you?_"

"_Oh, hey Kate. Actually, I haven't seen him yet, I asked him to come by when he could but I just figured since he wasn't here yet that you guys were working a late case tonight. Is something wrong?_"

"_Oh, no, it's probably nothing. You know your father, he probably just got distracted by one thing or another. I'm sure everything's fine, but I'll let you know when he gets home here, ok?_"

"_…Ok, but call me as soon as you hear from him…_"

"_Ok, I will. Goodnight Alexis._"

Kate walks over to the window in the loft and begins to get a bad feeling in her gut. Castle should've left to see Alexis over two hours ago, she thinks. But as Kate is thinking and looking out the window, she suddenly hears her phone ringing. Thinking it is Castle calling her back, she answers without looking at the caller ID

"_Castle, where have you been? You had both Alexis and I worried._"

There's a slight pause before she hears an answer,

"_Kate, it's Ryan. Something's happened to Castle and you need to come down to the hospital right now._"

* * *

There were a million thoughts running through her head, but at the moment, all she wanted was to see him. After a drive that seemed to take her forever, she finally reached the hospital and ran right up to the front desk. Luckily Esposito and Ryan were there waiting for her and told her to follow them. They tried to tell her what happened as they headed to his room, but she could barely understand them as she just wanted to see him. She doesn't want to hear them say he was in an accident, doesn't want to hear them say the doctors have tried everything, doesn't want to hear them say there's not much time.

Kate was beginning to grow frantic as they seemed to pass every single door and hallway, and all she wanted to do was see him. Kate wanted to see Castle and have him tell her everything was fine, that this was all unnecessary. She just wanted to find him, have him tell her everything was alright, and be able to take him home.

Finally, they make it to his room, and Kate sees Lanie just outside the door. But as Kate is passing her, she notices that it looks like Lanie's been crying and it takes all of her strength to keep a straight face as she walks into the room. But that straight face doesn't last long as she sees him looking her way and he lets out a very weak, _"Hey there beautiful._"

Beckett immediately rushes to his side and grabs onto his hand and holds on tight. Silent tears are now streaking down her face as she looks up into his eyes. Castle has just enough strength to get his hand out from her grasp to wipe away the tears from her eyes, and Kate gently turns her face into his hand.

She can't believe this is happening to her, to them. They were supposed to be just getting started, this was their moment to final be happy. As if sensing her thoughts, as they both seemed to always be capable of, Castle tries to start talking about all that's going through her mind. He talks to her about the kids that they're going to have together, the good life that's just starting for them. He talks to her about the little house away from it all that they're going to share when they're old and wrinkly, which makes Kate laugh sadly and ask if he'll really still love her when she's wrinkly. He tells her that they **_are_** going to grow old together like he promised, whether he's rich, poor, or whatever, they'll have each other, forever and always.

But sadly, deep down, they both know and understand that this is it. How they won't be able to have the summer wedding they've both been dreaming about, or the blissful honeymoon, or the decades of love that come with being married to your soul mate.

By this time, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, Martha, and Jim are all just outside the room, and Alexis just got to the hospital and is running down the hall. She knows they all need to talk to Castle, especially Alexis and Martha. As Kate peers up to see both Martha and Alexis walking in, she knows that those two need to be with Castle as much, or even more than she does. It's at that moment that Kate gets an idea and quickly calls in her friends and family, and asks one of the nurses to call up the Chaplin.

Everyone beings to wonder what Kate could possibly be doing when she suddenly turns to Ryan and Jenny and asks them if for just a moment she could borrow their wedding rings. It takes a moment for them to both wonder what Kate may be thinking and why she would need their wedding rings, but as soon as they do, they both get tears in their eyes and nod their heads in understanding. The Chaplin at this time has made his way up to the room and Kate has told him what the situation and her thinking is. The Chaplin gives her a soft smile and a look of understanding and tells her he is more than willing to help her out.

As the Chaplin begins to say a couple verses by the foot of Castle's bed, Kate is by his side, holding his hand as they are surrounded by their friends and family. When the Chaplin mentions the rings, Castle gets a shocked smile on his face and looks at Ryan and Jenny and mock whispers, "_You guys saved me from those .25 cent plastic ones. Thanks, I owe ya_."

Everybody's laughing then as tears roll down their eyes. Kate then takes that moment to look into Rick's eyes and say back to him the words he said to her when he purposed.

"_I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy, or sad, or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always._"

As she finishes her vows, she notices that the beeps on his monitor are getting slower and slower, and his voice is almost too low as he says, "_I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always lover forever_

**_And Always_**."


End file.
